Training Mode
The Training Mode is a set of five missions available to play in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror and Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. Gabe Logan is able to run through each course aided by Teresa Lipan in order to test functionality for recruits. Gabe will act as a recruit to insure the player is introduced to all of the game's basic controls. Completion of all Training Missions will unlock two distinct bonus missions, one in each game. In Dark Mirror, the reward is Narbonne, France: Mara Aramov's Safehouse; as for Logan's Shadow, Lian's First Time will be the reward. 'TRAINING ONE: Basic Movement' Learn basic Agency movement and controls. Briefing TRAINING MISSION 1: 'Navigation and Movement' Teresa has asked me to help her set up a new Agency Training Exercise. The goal is to teach the essentials of tactical movement, including climbing, crouching, ladders, shimmying, shimmying around corners and the Agency Rapid Traversal Line (RTL). She's timing me and wants to know if I can beat the record completion time of 1:35. I told her I'd run through it a couple of times first before trying to break the record. --Gabe Logan Walkthrough The first training mission will cover basic movements for the player. These actions include running, climbing, crouching, use of the RTL, Nightvision Goggles, Infrared Goggles and Electronic Device Sensing Utility Goggles. The course is lined with bright blue arrows which will direct the player on where to go and prompts to hit the SELECT button will call Teresa to give you information on each obstacle. Gabe is also equipped with the Paintball Gun fashioned after the MARK 23 SD modified to fire paintballs and is used for training purposes. Follow Teresa's Directions and basics needed later in the game will be explained to the player as they progress. Upon completion, she will notify Gabe of two hidden RTL Lines that can be used to beat the course faster. Rewards Should the player beat the mission within record time of 1:35, they will unlock the SP-57. There are two methods to beating the time. Method 1: Clean Run This method requires you to follow the course as normal without using the shortcuts. The time frame for this leaves very little margin for error. *Immediately climb the first obstacle and turn to climb up the next one. *Drop from here holding right so you can quickly crouch and go through the hole. Make sure to wait for the camera shift before pressing the crouch button again to stand up. *Quickly climb the next two obstacles and shimmy along the edge to cross above the fence. Quickly equip your gun and let go of the ledge. *Once you land skip the scene and aim at the small grey box above the door shooting it. Quickly equip "Bare Hands" to remove the gun. *Follow the path climbing up obstacles and dropping to the left where you'll crawl into another hole. As with before, wait until the camera shifts up before hitting the crouch button again to stand. *Access the control panel and type in "989" (the code will always be the same) *Equip the nightvision goggles and kick open the door, navigating through the doorways in this dark area. *When the X is reached use the RTL and make it over the fence. Quickly drop down and climb the ladder. Run along the path until the ending has been reached. With few errors the goal can be reached in about 1:30. Method 2: RTL Shortcuts This method allows the player to shave time off their overall run. *Climb the first two obstacles and head left after the drop. There will be a brown crate to climb as well as another shipping container. When on top, turn and climb up the next shipping container to the left. *Immediately use the RTL button to hit the line and traverse it until above a set of crates ontop of a shipping container. Make sure to drop on the crate as dropping on the next path will result in a death. *From here drop to the stairs and follow the path until outside the keypad. Go to the right of the keypad and climb the shipping container here and drop forward to where a set of crates are seen stacked in the middle of an open area. Climb to the top of these crates and use the RTL Line. *Traverse it until above the walkway and head to the mission completion. Successful completion under the time limit will reward the player with the SP-57. TIPS: *Unequipping the Paintball Gun will enable the player to avoid accidentally reloading it when needing to climb obstacles. It will automatically be pulled out after use of an RTL Line. *The code will always be 989, so on subsequent runs the player is not required to look through the hole in the wall with Nightvision equipped to see it. 'TRAINING TWO: Basic Combat' Learn basic Agency combat techniques and controls. Briefing TRAINING MISSION 2 'Basic Combat' Teresa has asked me to help her test our new Agency Basic Combat Training Exercise. The goal is to teach the essentials of tactical combat, including weapon handling, aiming, HUD elements, and basic combat maneuvers such as snap to surface and melee attacks. She also wants to time me. Eventually, I'm going to try to beat the course record time of 3:00, but for now, I'm going to pretend that I'm a raw recruit who doesn't know what the hell I'm doing. --Gabe Logan Walkthrough The second training mission will cover basic combat techniques for the player. These actions include finding a weapon from a Weapon Crate, explain the basics of where each gun is assigned, reticle explanation, crouching, snap to surface and aiming as well as target practice and melee attacks. Teresa will direct the player on The course features several boxes that will sprout targets the player can shoot and prompts to hit the SELECT button will call Teresa to give you information on each obstacle. Gabe is able to obtain the Paintball Gun fashioned after the MARK 23 SD modified to fire paintballs and is used for training purposes. This is the first course where live recruits are used. They will not attack and simply move throughout the area until they've positioned themselves in set locations. Simply go through each segment of the course to complete it. Certain activities will be locked until you reach them such as the EDT and K-BAR. Rewards If the player is able to beat the mission within record time of 3:00, they will unlock the FAMAS. Below is a rundown of how to complete it quickly: *Approach the weapon box and grab the handgun. Equip it and crouch, forcing the targets to pop up. Shoot each of them quickly (accuracy does not matter) to move to the next section. *For the Snap To Wall segment, make sure you are snapped as shots to the targets while not snapped will not count. Hit the one on the left, right then the low surface snap to end this segment. *Run up and hit the guy in the face with an elbow. Repeat this with the next five, avoid getting behind them so that Gabe won't break their neck wasting an extra second or so. *When the EDT section starts, equip it and taser the guy until he collapses. *For the final section, equip the knife and run up to him using it real quick to end the course. The timing for this mission is much more forgiving so there is a little extra room for error. 'TRAINING THREE: MB 150 Rifle and darts' Learn basic Agency MB 150 rifle and darts. Briefing TRAINING MISSION 3: 'MB-150 Sniper Rifle' I'm helping Teresa create a new training exercise that teaches the basics of the Agency sniper rifle. A prototype weapon, the MB-150 has a high powered scope connected digitally to our Vision Enhancement Devices; it carries 6mm high powered rounds and three types of 'darts.' The darts are what makes this weapon special; using the EDT dart I can take a target out silently while the X34 gas dart allows multiple silent kills. The explosive dart affects a larger area, but obviously makes a lot of noise. The challenge of this mission is to complete the exercise without wasting a shot. -- Gabe Logan Walkthrough The third mission will introduce the player to the MB-150 Sniper Rifle. Teresa will walk the player through each action including equipping, zooming, dart change and explaining each dart. Follow Teresa's directions as she delivers them and remember the target locations. Rewards Successful completion of this training exercise without wasting a single shot will reward the player with the UMP. As there is not a time limit, the requirement is simply to make every shot count. Use the information below to aid you in target locations: *Directly across from starting location in a cave *Up on a rocky cliff to the left of starting position. *Head left towards a thin pathway and look down to the lower part of the canyon. Beyond some logs is the third target. This is also where Trainees will come from. *Trainees will always run along the canyon and stop below the destroyed bridge (where the player initially arrives). They can move and run around more but will always return to this area. The first three targets simply need to be shot with regular rounds. When the first trainee shows up, he can be shot as he is walking or wait until he arrives at the broken bridge (he'll greet Gabe in the process). Shoot him and activate the dart. The next sequence has 4 trainees that you will need to take out. They will each come out running and arrive at the broken bridge, where you can start firing darts at them. Be wary that they will move and run around after awhile so make sure the shot connects when they're stationary. They will return to the previous location at the bridge. The next two trainees have to be taken out with a single X34 Gas Dart. The two will run out and stay stationary at one location. You will need to shoot a dart between them as the gas may not reach the other if you fire at the trainee himself. This will also apply for the next section where four trainees will run out and convene at the bridge. These four will start running but always return to the same spot giving you enough time to blow them up with an explosive dart. You can either set it in the middle of the group or on one trainee. They should be grouped close enough together to take all four out with one dart. 'TRAINING FOUR: Advanced Combat' Learn advanced Agency combat techniques and controls. Briefing TRAINING MISSION 4 'Advanced Maneuvers' Teresa asked me to test her new training exercise covering advanced field techniques. The terrorists are getting smarter and more ruthless, so I've asked her to push the envelope on counter-terrorism training and preparation. I understand she's prepared several new lessons, as well as refined existing procedures and tactics. She told me to expect to learn about grenade avoidance, how to blind fire from behind cover, and advanced melee attacks. She also said there'd be a surprise, but wouldn't reveal what it was. I recall seeing classified equipment being delivered by our supply group, so whatever this new equipment is, it's gonna be great. --Gabe Logan Walkthrough The fourth mission will teach you about advanced combat techniques. These include the grapple feature, blind fire, grenade use and evading grenades as well as button presses. Teresa will also teach you about the new regenerative health applied to Gabe's outfit. You will be given an M67 Grenade for this mission. There is no reward for completing this mission a certain way. 'TRAINING FIVE: Water Training' Learn basic Agency underwater movement and combat controls Briefing TRAINING MISSION 5 'Water Training' I contracted Dane Bishop to build IPCA's water training course, and design a program that will teach agents how to best prepare for underwater field ops. HE's got more experience than anyone I know, mostly acquired during his service in the SAS, and while running his own marine salvage contracting firm. I trust him, and he's the best man for the job. Unfortunately Teresa doesn't share my opinion of Bishop. I just hope they get along long enough to demonstrate the lesson plan. --Gabe Logan Walkthrough The fifth mission will show the player how water controls are handled in this game. Dane Bishop makes an appearance alongside Teresa to help aide the player through the course he designed. Actions throughout the course include diving, swimming, surfacing, operating a control panel and using the RD-9 Speargun as well as the MDS A3 underwater. To end the mission you will need to pull a Trainee into the water. Despite the screen claiming a reward will be given upon mission completion, there is no reward for completing this mission a certain way. Trivia *The trainees will speak after they've been taken out to suggest they haven't been killed. Examples include frying one with the EDT and striking another with the knife. This does not count for trainees where the player breaks their neck or hits them with any of the varying darts. *Dane Bishop appears in Mission 5 and has interactions with Teresa, showing a rocky relationship between the two. Additionally the course itself is designed by Dane whom was contracted by Gabe for the task. **In the same mission you can find Hidden Evidence which is a "Love Letter from Teresa" presumed to be written by Dane himself. Oddly the letter misspells Teresa's full name as "Theresa Lippan". It reads as follows: Hidden Evidence Love letter from Teresa. 'Oh I hope Bishop becomes IPCA's Underwater Dive Combat Instructor. That way I can be close to him every day. He's way more handsome than Gabe. I just love that rake!' --Theresa 'Hot-lips' Lippan Something tells me Teresa didn't write this letter. Maybe one of the recruits, but most likely Bishop. --Gabe Logan *The code used in Training Mission 1 is "989" which is a reference to 989 Studios, the developer behind the Playstation Trilogy. *Gabe will remark that the EDT (or Air taser) is his favorite weapon. *Several of the trainees will talk to Gabe, one of which on Mission 4 apparently keeps parking in Gabe's parking space. Others in Mission 5 will recite comical lines upon being taken out in the water tank. *After completing the button sequences in Mission 4, Gabe will do a jig dance move. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow